


Hope for Tithen Las

by Onthedarkbaytobiano



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthedarkbaytobiano/pseuds/Onthedarkbaytobiano
Summary: When Mirkwood is attacked by the strongest orcs in existence, the Mirkwood elves must pull together to defeat them and keep hope in these hard times. (Baby Legolas included) ⚠️ this is a work in progress so the story may not follow the summary just yet, but I am working on it ⚠️
Kudos: 3





	1. An unexpected parcel

**Author's Note:**

> Tissues advised. Also, this does not abide by the timeline of lotr and the hobbit.

* * *

~way before lotr~

Galion sighed at the crop of blond hair below him. The owner of the blond hair was struggling to hold aloft a parcel that was far bigger than him. “My Prince, may I ask what is in that?”

The elfling grinned up at him. “Cant. It a g-gift for Ada!”

His Westron was still a little uncertain, as he was only the equivalent of a 4 year old in human years.

“Yes, well your Ada is a little bit busy at the minute little Prince” Galion sighed.

“Pleeeaaassseeeee Galion? Las wants to see Ada!” Legolas gave Galion the puppy eyes. Galion sighed. He didn’t know one elf who could resist Legolas’ pleading face.

“Well go on then Legolas, but if your Adar tells you to leave you must leave ok?” Galion sighed

“Okay!” Replied the excited elfling, and he ran as fast as his little legs could go into the hall.

A shrill “Ada! Ada!” pierced Thranduil’s sharp elven hearing. He sighed and turned around to see his little prince bounding into the room with a large parcel above his head for some reason. Thranduil narrowed his eyes. The parcel suspiciously looked like a pet cage.

“Pen Tithen this really isn’t the time” Thranduil sighed. Curiosity burned inside him to find out what his little leaf had brought him but he was busy preparing for a feast.

“But Ada! I brought you a gift!”

“A gift?”

“Yes!” Legolas eagerly placed down the parcel and started unwrapping it. “Tada!”

Thranduil slowly tuned around in his wheelie throne (he had received this from Galion after Thranduil broke his other one whilst drunk, trying to slide it across the floor when it was just a normal throne. When he received his wheelie one he had spent a whole two hours wheeling around in it whilst Galion looked on in exasperation). Thranduil looked at the cage that had been unwrapped, yes Thranduil had guessed correctly and felt very good about this. Well until he saw what was in the cage.

“Tithen Las is that a-“

“Dwarf!!” Legolas exclaimed.

Thranduil stood there staring at the sleeping, fat, ginger dwarf that lay there in the cage for 10 minutes. Finally, Thranduil turned around and grabbed his bottle of wine, uncorked it and held it to his lips.

“I need a drink” 


	2. ExplodeAThrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil gets informed about certain comings.

~around 500 years later~

Thranduil reclined on his main throne, drinking his elven wine. He knew just what he would do today. First he would stare at himself in the mirror for a while, thinking about how beautiful he was and then he would drink-

The sound of an elf falling over and grunting interrupted his thoughts. Thranduil sighed. He knew that grunt. Legolas came trotting over and stopped infront of Thranduils throne. He grinned and pointed behind him. Thranduil heard cursing in a rough tongue and deep grunting.

“The guards found a-“ Legolas started to say

“Dwarf” Thranduil finished, sighing.

Sure enough, a brown head stumbled forwards and glared into the elven kings deep, cold, blue eyes. Thranduil was surprised at who the dwarf was but he managed to hide it well.

“Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, hiren” grumbled one of Thranduils guards.

“King under the mountain….and what are you doing-“ Thranduil gloated

“I’m going to keep this short and simple.” Thorin interrupted

Thranduils cold eyes flashed with anger at being interrupted, but he kept his cool.

“Oh really?” Thranduil smirked. “What do you have to say then **dwarf”** He spat the word out, filling it with his loath and hatred for those creatures.

Thorin seemed undeterred. “A massive party of orcs, I would say around 100,000 are on their way to this place to whip that crown off your smirking head and take Mirkwood for their own.”

Thranduil gaped, speechless

“You speak as if you don’t need my help with that tone of voice so I’ll be off now!” Thorin turned around and started casually walking back down the track as if he had just gone on a walk, instead of delivering the fate of Mirkwood through sass.

“Wait!” Thranduil yelped. There was a look on his face that had only appeared once before. It was the same level of fear that he had when the orcs had attacked him and killed his beloved… Thranduil shook himself out of his memories. There was no use wallowing in his own self pity when his kingdom was in danger. He swallowed, tried to clear his fear out and continued.

“Thorin, how would you feel if we just turned our back on you when your kingdom is in danger?”

“Well you’ve done it before” replied the dwarf sharply

“Well I’m sorry but we don’t have a big slimy, scaly gold addicted beast in our kingdom, and no I’m not talking about your grandfather. Even one of my explode- thrones couldn’t defeat a dragon.”

Thorin sighed. “Well we don’t really have any plans for tonight-“

“Tonight?!?!” Yelped Thranduil

“- and fighting cave trolls is kind of fun-“

“Cave trolls?!??” Squeaked Thranduil, his pitch of voice getting close to that of an 8 year old child.

“- and if we succeed against Bolg-“

“Bolg?!? We’re doomed! Wait who’s Bolg?”

“-we could have some wine after.”

“Ooh!” Exclaimed Thranduil suddenly excited for the battle. Hey, if you get free wine after, there’s really nothing to be scared about.

“So yes me and the dwarves stand by your side King Thranduil”

“Yayyyy!!!” Thranduil clapped his hands and then remembered that he was the ruler of the kingdom of elves that lived in a beast infested woods, fighting (or running it depends who you are talking about) for their lives almost every day. He stopped clapping and put on a serious face.

“Well um that’s good because if you didn’t, you’d..um regret it” spoke Thranduil, still trying to contain his urge to go wheel around on his wheelie throne.

Thorin smiled and stated “well if we are to help you then I suppose I’ll have to call all my dwarves here!”

Thranduil forced a smile “of course. Invite **all** the dwarves” he said tightly.

Thorin forced a smile back and strutted off, intent to make as much fuss as posssible.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas ran in, firing questions at Thranduil faster than he could comprehend.

“Woah,woah,woah” Thranduil interrupted. “ Slow down Tithen Las”

Legolas took a deep breath “Ok Adar, is there a war happening? Is one going to happen? What will I do? What will you do? Will something happen to you? Is there going to be a slimy beast? Why are there loads of dwarfs here? Are you going to die like Nana did?”

The last question struck Thranduil hard. He sat down in his throne abruptly. Thranduil looked up and saw that tears were streaming down Legolas’ face.

“Come on Tithen Las”

Legolas bounded into Thranduils arms as his body shook from tears at the memory of his mother. Legolas was almost too big for Thranduils lap now, but there would be days where he just needed reassurance that he wasn’t alone. Legolas slowly started to calm down.

“Look Legolas, if anyone hurt me I’d do the same and worse back to them. Also, they’d be too intimidated by my hair to even get close to me!”

They both started to laugh and Legolas turned around and smirked at his father.

“Oh and Ada, Thorin told me that telling you the battle was tonight was a prank.”

Thranduil stared at Legolas. Then he started to chuckle, and then that chuckle turned into a laugh. Soon enough they were both doubling over laughing, their sides hurting. Thranduils smile immediately vanished.

“Now go get me a wine Ion nin”

Legolas obeyed and sauntered off, still chuckling


	4. “Let me fight”

Thranduil bolted out of his bed to the sound of banging. He glared at his closed door, where the banging was coming from. He sighed and muttered “cant even lie in for a day”.

He quickly got out of bed and made himself presentable. Then he stated “come in!”

One of the guards rushed in, panting.

“My lord……”

“Yes?” Snapped Thranduil, still irritated at being woken up before sunrise.

“My lord there are orcs approaching the forest…..lots of them.”

Thranduil cursed. He had forgotten all about the party of orcs the dwarf had told him about. He dismissed the guard and marched through his kingdom, assembling the elves for battle. He knew that Legolas would appear at some point, demanding to fight and although Thranduil hated it, Legolas was now old enough to fight in the battles. Thranduil pushed the thought aside and carried on gathering armour and tacking up his elk. Galion appeared at Thranduils side.

“My lord, the dwarves are complaining that they will not fight side by side with elves.”

“Then tell them the orcs will kill them if they do not fight with us” Thranduil replied breezily.

Galion hurried off to repeat the message. As Thranduil predicted, Legolas came barging through soon enough.

“Ada! Let me fight!”

“Legolas, this is a big battle. It’s too dangerous” As soon as he said it, Thranduil realised it was the wrong thing to say. A frown appeared on Legolas’ face.

“Well then I have as much right to be in it as you Adar” He said, with a look of determination on his face.

Thranduil sighed. He knew that he would not win this fight with his elfling (Legolas really wasn’t an elfling anymore, but Thranduil still called him that).

“Fine Tithen las, but if I tell you to go, you must go ok?”

“Ok.” Replied the little leaf. Thranduil watched as Legolas hurried off to Galion, getting his own armour and weapons. The king of Mirkwood smiled. Maybe this battle would be ok. His smile vanished at a deep boom rattled the kingdom. The orcs had reached the palace.


End file.
